Angemon
Angemon is a fictional character from the Digimon series. He is the champion evolution level of Patamon, a Digimon with six shining wings & pure white clothes. He is a very powerful Digimon and possibly the strongest of the DigiDestined Digimon in terms of the champion stage. He relentlessly attacks his enemy until he has completely deleted his foe. He and Angewomon are partners and they compliment each other's powers very well. Evolution * Fresh (Baby) - Poyomon * Baby (In-Training) - Tokomon * Child (Rookie) - Patamon * Adult (Champion) - Angemon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Holy Angemon (Magna Angemon) * Ultimate (Mega) - Seraphimon Special Evolutions ** Fusion (DNA) - Ankylomon + Angemon = Shakkoumon Abilities Wields the Holy Rod (Angel Rod). Attacks * Heaven's Knuckle (Hand of Fate): Fires sacred energy from his fist * God Typhoon * Angel Staff: Spins his staff around very quickly to deflect projectiles Important Events First Season (Digimon Adventure) In the final fight with Devimon, Takeru was in desperate need of help. After neutralizing the other six Chosen and their partner Digimon, Devimon advanced on Takeru and Patamon, with the initiative to kill them first. Patamon evolved into Angemon, and in a final attempt to defeat Devimon, he was donated power by the other Digimon. He finished off Devimon by sacrificing himself, with few last words to his partner...who was immensely saddened by what he would later discover was only a short-lived loss. He was reborn as an egg and gradually became Patamon again. He only resumed the abilty to become Angemon again when WereGarurumon was losing to Myotismon. After this time, Angemon was able to go into battle when needed having adjusted to the power. He helped the fight against Myotismon and VenomMyotismon & then against the Dark Masters. Angemon reached his ultimate level, MagnaAngemon, when defending Takeru & Hikari from Piedmon. Second Season (Digimon 02) Three years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the DigiWorld, Patamon was reunited with Takeru, but the Emperor's Control Spires made him unable to Digivolve into Angemon when in their presence, even though Patamon managed to Digivolve into him once. But when Black War Greymon went on a rampage, Angemon became a much needed ally when he & Ankylomon need to DNA Digivolve to form Shakkoumon. Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Angemon and Angewomon appeared to fight Kokomon in the form of Cherubimon. Later on, Angemon and Angewomon Digivolved to their Mega Forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Angemon and Angewomon appeared to help Omnimon fight Diaboromon. The angels pinned him down as Omnimon impaled Diaboromon way before he appeared in the Real World as Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. When the heroes met him at Steel Town, they were being haressed by Saggitarimon who had confronted them to flee. Angemon revealed his mission to the gang: to understand why the four were there, as he too was unable to convince them that it was safer for them to leave. After Angemon and the Legendary Warriors defeated Saggitarimon and his Centarumon buddies, the Royal Knights arrived. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. category:Digimon